Bandana
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Levy no podía dejarlo ir a pelear sin darle un regalo de buena suerte. Oneshot basada en el capítulo 292 del manga.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad del Grande, Papá Mashima.**

**'Bandana' Es propiedad de Fooxy, quién muy amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y publicarlo. Mil gracias preciosa :3 **

**Y por último, se agradece la ayuda de Amy, mi cuasi amiga (XD), quién tradujo la historia.**

* * *

**Bandana**

Gajeel estaba en su habitación del dormitorio, vistiéndose para entrar al campo y continuar con el torneo, ahora, como miembro del único equipo de Fairy Tail.

Aún sentía el burbujeo ira dentro de él.

Lo que le habían hecho con la Conejita era increíble. E imperdonable.

Después de todo, aprendió a amar a sus nakamas, y el ver a la rubia ser tratada de esa manera, no podía causar otra reacción en todo el gremio.

Pero su ira ni se comparó con la de sus compañeros más cercanos. Honestamente, no podía entender cómo Natsu esperó pacientemente fuera de la arena, mientras que la rubia era golpeada.

Si él estuviera en su lugar, sabía que no podía soportarlo

Sus ojos rojos estaban tristes y por un momento se volvió hacia el suelo, los recuerdos de miedo de unos ojos marrones estaban grabados a fuego en su mente.

En retrospectiva, _él_ lo había hecho con alguien.

Suspiró y trató de centrar la atención en poner brazalete de metal en su hombro derecho.

Pasó unos minutos tratando de ajustar la correa de la pieza metálica, pero le era imposible con una sola mano. Intentó ayudarse con la otra, pero estaba inquieto por terminar y no pudo.

Gruñó enojado, casi se comía la pieza.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta, llamaron su atención.

—Etto... ¿Gajeel? — La voz sonaba vacilante detrás de la puerta —. ¿Puedo… entrar?

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, llegaba a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Entra, Enana— Dijo, obligando a sus ojos mirar hacia su hombro, tratando de sostener la pieza de metal ahí.

Levy entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de madera y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Notó la dificultad con el hombro y sonrió, acercándose.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y señaló su ancho hombro.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?

Resopló, volviendo la cara con impaciencia, y bajó su propia mano.

Ella lo tomó como una señal de aceptación, la peli azul tiró de las correas de cuero, empezando a atar la pieza metálica contra la piel bronceada de Dragon Slayer. Gajeel volvió un poco la cabeza, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

Ella se permitió sonreír levemente por el buen rato que pasaba entre ellos.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció pronto y una expresión de preocupación vino a su rostro.

—Gajeel— lo llamó, terminando de atar la correa. Comprobó que no estuviera muy apretado y levantó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres, rata de biblioteca?— Preguntó de manera burlona, tratando de cambiar la expresión triste por una enojada. Todo por no verla de esa manera.

Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en su cuello, donde el Dragon Slayer notó un montón de tela cuidadosamente doblada, que olía exactamente igual que Levy.

—Enhorabuena por haber sido elegido para entrar en el equipo —dijo en voz baja y ambos sabían que no era eso de lo que ella quería hablar.

Pero aún así, él sonrió, mostrando los dientes afilados.

— ¡Gehe! Nosotros les mostraremos quien es el Gremio número Uno de Fiore. Y van a pagar por lo que hicieron con la Conejita, no te preocupes — Dijo, tratando de consolarla.

La peli azul se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Tú... ¿me prometes una cosa? —Las mejillas se le tiñeron ligeramente, y el Dragon Slayer enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— Me… prométeme que tendrás cuidado— Preguntó en voz baja, al no tener el valor de enfrentar los ojos rojos que estaban un poco sorprendidos—.Siento que algo grande está a punto de suceder.

Levy esperó a reírse de sí misma, diciendo algo acerca de qué tan fuerte, o cómo Sabertooth era un montón de mierda. O incluso que era una tonta por decir cosas como esas. Probablemente, sería la última opción.

Pero no.

El silencio llenó la habitación durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo—dijo Gajeel, la peli azul movía los ojos curiosos, ansiosa por su reacción. -Voy a cuidarme, Enana.

Su expresión era extraña. Levy podía ver la ira hacia otro gremio, e incluso un poco de miedo escondido en alguna parte.

Pero encontró algo de paz en sus ojos.

Algo definitivamente extraño proveniente de Gajeel.

—Pero sólo si tú te cuidas—Continuó.

Al instante, los ojos de Levy se ampliaron.

—Y-yo no estoy participando... —murmuró la muchacha, con las mejillas más rojas.

—Eso no impide que Raven Tail te pueda usar como rehén— Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, y serías preocupaciones se mostraban en ellos—.Tú _vas a_ tener cuidado.

La peli azul asintió y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Y qué demonios es esto? —Preguntó Gajeel con voz burlona, como siempre. Levy mejoró su sonrisa, con su actitud. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

— Es un regalo de la buena suerte —Dijo la maga, sosteniendo la tela doblada a Gajeel.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Regalo? ¿Buena suerte? —Repitió con incredulidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es una bandana. Porque yo vivo utilizándolas —Señaló en su propia cabeza, un pañuelo amarillo con una flor destacándose entre los cabellos azules.

Gajeel llevó la mirada al tejido, al extenderlo. El pañuelo era de un hermoso color de vino y dos rayas de plata lo atravesaban, haciendo zigzags.

Se quedó allí, mirando el pañuelo en sus manos.

Se permitió hacer una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Como pongo esto, Enana? — Los ojos rojos se encontraron con aquellos marrones, y la sonrisa que Levy hizo entonces, definitivamente fue una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto el Dragon Slayer

La chica se arrodilló sobre la cama y cogió el pañuelo de sus manos.

Usó una mano para detener el pelo negro abultado en su frente suavemente, sintiendo los ojos rojos clavados en ella.

Se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no se detuvo.

Pasó el pañuelo por el cuello de él y dudó un poco. Con un valor momentáneo, se acercó y colocó sus labios suavemente sobre la frente de Gajeel, en un casto beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lo que la chica había hecho, pero se relajó pronto.

Ella se apartó, tirando el pañuelo de la frente después de haberlo besado e hizo un nudo. Giró la tela, dejando en la parte de atrás el nudo, ocultándolo entre el oscuro cabello.

Tiró un poco hacia atrás y lo miró ruborizándose. Se miraba terriblemente encantador con una bandana.

—Listo—dijo, sonriendo dulcemente al moreno, quien respondió con una clásica sonrisa de lado.

—Gracias, Enana— El moreno hablaba de manera sorprendente. No sólo por el hecho de que estaba _agradeciendo_ algo, sino también por el brillo de sus ojos rojos.

Levy siguió sonriendo, y bajó de la cama, yendo a la puerta.

—Buena suerte, Gajeel—Dijo, agitando la mano sutilmente al Dragon Slayer, antes de escabullirse de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un chasquido.

Gajeel sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo el aroma de cítricos de Levy que emana del pañuelo que ella le había dado.

No es que él no estaba seguro antes.

Pero ahora...

Ahora sabía que no quedaría ningún tigre de pie, sobre las hadas.

* * *

**¡Hola, Hola! ¿Qué les pareció , chaparritos? Bueno, en lo personal me gustó mucho y por eso quise publicarlo en español :)  
**

**No olviden dejar su review :) La autora y su servidora se los agradeceremos enormemente ;)**

**Un beso y ¡Que la inspiración los acompañe!**


End file.
